modreknjigefandomcom-20200213-history
Globe
Kratka pravila za vpisovanje argumentov, namenjena večji preglednosti: *Svoj argument začnite z obliko: angleški izraz - vaša predlagana rešitev *Nato v naslednjo vrsto vnesite besedilo. Pri tem se lahko poslužite tudi predpripravljenih besedil (npr. v Wordu) in jih z bližnjivo Ctrl-V prilepite v okvirček. Pazite, da ne uporabljate zamikov, oštevilčevanja in točk. Le navaden tekst z odstavki in oštevilčevanje brez zamikov. *Med točkami (če jih uporabljate) napravite presledek ene vrstice. V nasprotnem primeru se vse točke stlačijo in vse skupaj postane nepregledno. Globe Globe - obla (Luka) - (ali kjer gre izrecno za fizični planet Zemlja) zemeljska krogla ali obla (Luka) Globe - krogla Globe - planeti (Valika) Iz angleško slovenskega slovarja globe gloub noun krogla, obla; globus; Zemlja; planet, zvezda; Teozofski slovar OG Globe -- Every one of the physical globes that we see scattered over the fields of space is accompanied by six -- really eleven -- invisible and superior globes, forming what in theosophy is called a chain. This is the case with every sun or star, with every planet, and with every moon of every planet. It is likewise the case with the nebulae and the comets: all are septiform entities in manifestation; all have a sevenfold -- indeed twelvefold -- constitution, even as man has, who is a copy in the little of what the universe is in the great. The seven manifested globes for purposes of convenience are enumerated as A, B, C, D, E, F, and G; but reference is sometimes made more mystically to the globes from "A to Z," here hinting at but not specifying all the twelve globes of the chain. Angleški pomen besede the world His greatest ambition is to sail round the globe. She is a superstar all around the globe. SSKJ óbla -e ž (ọ) 1. knjiž. zaobljen, okrogel predmet: steklena obla; rečni kamni z obliko oble ♦ obrt. rokavna obla zgornji, zaobljeni del rokava, ki se vstavi v rokavni izrez 2. geogr., v zvezi zemeljska obla zemlja, zlasti glede na svojo obliko: severna polovica zemeljske oble; plasti zemeljske oble // knjiž., s prilastkom zemlja sploh: obiskal je večino dežel na naši obli / prizadevati si za mir na vsej zemeljski obli na vsem svetu ● knjiž., ekspr. vzhod sončne oble sonca Izraz ali beseda v različnih knjigah CF 63 In this fourth round and on this fourth globe of our planetary scheme, the fires of the third Logos of intelligent matter are fusing somewhat with the fires of cosmic 64 mind, showing as will or power, and animating the Thinker on all planes. CF 83 It is connected with the location of the two poles, north and south, and is the center around which the globe rotates, and is the source of the legend of a sacred fertile land within the sphere of polar influences. CF 123 The fifth race, the Aryan, is now running its course on this globe concurrently with a large part of the fourth race and a few remnants of the third. SD I 179 The moon (our satellite) pouring forth into the lowest globe of our planetary chain (Globe D. "Earth"), all its energy and powers; and having transferred them to a new center, becoming virtually a dead planet in which, since the birth of our globe, rotation has ceased. Category:Posamezne besede